A Modern Love
by NicholeLovesPhan
Summary: A twist in a game of Mario Brothers leaves Dan Howell and Phil Lester with a confession neither of them expected. This is gonna be long! I promise. A Phan love story! To be updated every Wednesday and Sunday :)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic ever, so enjoy! I welcome constructive criticism. :) Please review, so I know I'm not just writing for thin air, myself, and my friend Cassie!_

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

"Dan, not fair! That's cheating!" Phil whines as I tackle him, just has he's about to win our faceoff in Super Mario.

"Oh, hush up, we both know you won!" I say, straddling his chest. I wonder what it would be like, to kiss his soft, pink lips; to feel his steady, warm breath against me. To have his arms envelop me and to nuzzle my face into his hair.

"Dan, you're staring off into space. What's up?" I hear from Phil, pulling me out of my daydream.

I stutter out something quickly, not wanting him to catch me. "Umm, nothing. I was thinking about what to have for dinner!"

"You are such a liar!" Phil giggles as he pushes me off. "You were thinking about a girl, weren't you!" He starts to tickle me, and then he pins me down on the floor, and I'm trapped.

"It wasn't a girl!" I say, trying to break free.

"Well, who was it then?" Phil asks, still giggling. Then, a darker, more serious look comes across his face. "It wasn't… it wasn't a boy, was it?"

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

I can't believe I just asked him that. I study his face, and while I don't hear a word, the fact that his brown eyes spread wide, like he just saw a ghost, his face now had a bright rosy completion, and that he didn't actually seem to be breathing proved to me something he himself could not say- I was right. It was a boy he was thinking about.

I get off of him and sit cross-legged, ready to talk to him. I mean, I'm gay, and he knows I'm gay, so why does he look so afraid? He should be able to talk to me about this stuff! But instead, he leaped off the floor from where I had just freed him seconds before and darted into his room. I was too lost in thought to chase after him, but as he ran off, I felt a little pang in my heart, reminding me of the feelings I have been trying so hard to suppress. He was so beautiful, the first day I met him. His hair swooping in his eyes, his tight tee hugging his perfect frame, imitating the tightness of his jeans, and the whole outfit ended with converse, bright green ones.

"Hi, I'm Dan," he said, with a touch of posh tone glazing his voice, confident.

"Umm, hi. Nice shoes." I say, sounding like a fool. He stares at me eagerly, and I realize I didn't actually say my name. "I'm, uh, Phil."

"Nice to meet you, Phil. And thank you, by the way, they're my favorite pair."

And then, I'm ripped out of my memory by a sharp sob, emanating from Dan's room.

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

I can't believe it. He knows. I saw it in his eyes, the dawning realization as he watched me. He knows I was thinking about a boy… but does he know it was him? It doesn't really matter now, he'll figure it out soon…

I rush off the floor and dash into my room, unsure of what to do. I'm typically not this emotional, but once I'm in my room I burst into tears. What does he think? Is he upset I didn't tell him sooner? Is he wondering who it is? Is he sitting out there, having figured my whole façade out, trying to think of a good way to kick me out because he doesn't love me back?

I can't think anymore, all I know is that my eyes are pricking, my throat feels swollen and shut, and these salty tears running down my face are soaking my clothes.

I sit here, in my bed, alone, crying. I try and get a hold of myself, to stop, but all that ends up happening is I hold my breath for about 15 seconds, and then a huge, racking sob escapes me. Phil must have heard me, it was loud enough to reverberate through the whole entire flat and he's sitting only 10 feet from my door.

Sure enough, I hear him get up and his footsteps leading towards my door.

"Dan?"

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

Oh god, he's crying. It doesn't even matter why he's crying; I just know I have to help him. I get up off the floor and take the few steps towards his door.

"Dan?"I call, and all I hear in return is a stifled sniffle. "Dan, I'm coming in." I say as I open his door to the most pitiful sight I have ever seen. There he sat, knees pulled into his chest, sobbing like a frightened small child.

I rush over to him. "Dan, Danny, it's okay. It's going to be fine. Nothing bad's going to happen, I promise. I love you how you are and nothing's going to change that." I say as I pull him in close, one hand on his back and one on his head, my head resting on his. He curls into me, nuzzling my chest and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How do you know? How do you know what you're about to find won't tear us apart and that you'll hate me forever?" He says, his words muffled by sniffles and my shirt, but I understand what he said loud and clear.

"I know, because nothing would ever make me hate you. Absolutely nothing. I don't care if you're gay or bi or whatever you are, because you're my friend and nothing will ever end that."

"Not even if I told you?" he asks as he untangles himself from me.

"Not even if you told me what, Dan?" He pauses for a second, the words caught in his throat. His eyes flicker around the room as he tries to muster the courage.

"You're the one I was thinking about, Phil. I'm… I'm in love with you."

_I know, I know, I'm a horrible person and left you with a cliffhanger. There's going to be a new chapter every Saturday, and I'm already working on chapter 2 so don't worry! And pretty lease reviw, it's not only nice, it also motivates me to write for you guys, and more motivation means more writing which means longer and more worked on chapters which means better and longer fangirling for you in the end!  
P.S.- next chapter isn't smut, but it does earn this story a T rating. I don't mind writing smut either, but I'm very unlikely to write it unless asked, so yeah. Hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_That's right, a new chapter, just as promised! I actually have chapter 3 75% written, but I decided I'm going to write whenever I can in case I have a busy week and aren't able to write one week, I can still give you content! I really love writing for you guys and I love the reviews and take every one into consideration when I work on new chapters. :D Don't forget to review!_

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

He's just staring at me. His icy blue eyes are full of shock, surprise. I watch him, but I leave his gaze. I quickly shift my eyes over his pale, slightly muscular arms, his yellow and black flannel shirt draped over his thin frame, his strong jaw, his sweeping black hair. Just as I shift my eyes to his faded grey skinnies, I feel his hand under my chin, lifting my head to his. I look into his eyes and they're almost a completely different color, light and soft like a newborn's blanket, but a touch of darkness enhances them to mind-numbing powers. I've never seen him like this, but I think I like it.

He leans in, and our lips brush. A tingle runs down my spine, and I almost feel like I'm floating, right there above the bed. He pulls slightly away, our noses touching, and our lips just millimeters away.

It's then that he whispers it to me, a breathy "I love you too." My heart is fluttering, faster than I ever thought possible. All I can think to do is kiss him. I shift from being nose to nose to our lips brushing, tenderly, sweetly. Lovingly. Phil begins to kiss me harder, more passionately, and I entangle my fingers in his hair. His own hands are at my waist, but then he quickly shifts them to my shoulders and pushes me down on the bed. Now he's lying on top of me, kissing me with more vigor than I knew he had in him.

I lightly graze his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, and he slowly opens his mouth and sinks his tongue into my own. He tastes like tea and peppermint, and he is a great kisser. I start to smile against his kiss, the fact that I'm finally kissing him sinking in. I feel his lips pull into his adorable little smile, and he's now on his side, next to me, looking at me.

"And what is it, Dan, for that you had to interrupt us?" He asks jokingly, and just to assure that he's not mad he lands a small peck on my lips, the type that will send you dizzying waves of elation all over you body.

"Just the realization that I was finally kissing the man of my dreams." I say as I cuddle into him.

"You're not the only lucky one in this bed, you know."

"You aren't lucky, you had me from the start. I'm the lucky one."

"I've been in love with you since the moment I saw those lime-green sneakers, that first day we met."

I sigh, content, and snuggle into him. All I've ever wanted, to be with Phil, has come true, and I couldn't be happier. I never want this to end, cuddling into his arms. I hear his heartbeat, slow and soft. It comforts me, lulling me into a soft, sweet sleep.

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

I wake up, softly. The type of sleep from which you wake up sweet and heavy-lidded, wanting nothing more than to lay in bed all day. That may also be helped by the boy that I have unrequitedly loved for almost 7 years lay in my arms, nuzzled into my chest. I begin to feel him stir against me, and then bury his face deeper into my chest.

"Dan," I say, brushing his hair with my fingers, "I know you're awake."

"But I don't wanna be awake." he says, moving his hands from beside his face in a sort of makeshift pillow to lightly around my waist. I don't want to get up either, but I'm actually pretty hungry.

"I'll pay for Starbucks if we start getting ready now, though." I whisper to him, and I see him perk up. He loves Starbucks, even more than me, and I always love to see the goofy, tired smile he always dons after his first sip of coffee.

"Okay, then. I'll go take a shower and then we can go." We begin to unfurl, but right before I go to sit up he grasps my arm, pulling me close, and planting a light kiss on my lips, whispering to me "I can't wait," and hopping lithely out of bed and taking the few steps towards the bathroom before disappearing behind the door.

I get up and head towards my own room, and into the bathroom. I hop in the shower and within 5 minutes I'm out, wrapped in a towel and getting dressed. I decide to wear my black Danisotonfire tee, the one with a drawing of Dan riding a llama along with my teal skinnies and my pair of black converse. I laugh to myself, thinking of the irony of wearing Dan's tee.

I straighten my hair and brush my teeth, making sure to get rid of any morning breath, and then step out to the hall right before the door to our flat. Dan pops out just moments later, and he looks at my tee and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, perplexed.

"We're wearing each other's tees! Talk about ironic." I look down, and sure enough, he's wearing an AmazingPhil doodle shirt with black skinnies. I join in with him, and we're both laughing now. The giggles slowly roll to a stop and we grab our coats, wallets, and keys, and head out the door.

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

The November air is brisk and cold, not enough to stay inside, but just enough to bring a slight color to your cheeks and a slight cloud against your lips when you breathe. Just as I notice this, I hear Phil say "Dan! Look! I'm a dragon!"and as I spin to look at him, he breathes out a hefty breath, accompanied with a slight roar. He looks at me, triumphant, a lopsided, kiddish smile gracing his lips. I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist, happy for his warmth against the cold air.

"You're my little dragon, Phil." I whisper in his ear, and kiss him, tenderly, my lips tingling not from the cold anymore, but from him. He's intoxicating, his every kiss makes me swoon. I can't believe he's mine. And yet, I unravel from him, not wanting to display too much affection, yet slip my hand into his, not wanting to disentangle from him. Not entirely, at least, not yet. We're still close, our noses just millimeters away from each other. I look into his eyes and say, "Now it's coffee time!" and we start off towards Starbucks, laughing and holding hands the whole way there.

_So cute, right? I was fangirling myself, just reading it for editing! I can promise the next chapter is even more adorable ^_^ If you review you get virtual cupcakes I virtually baked myself xD (And maybe an extra chapter on Monday... I have a 3 day weekend and no homework!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter's kind of rubbish, but I wanted to crank it out for all of you! I hope you guys like it, I already started writing chapter 4 and it's extra saucy and sexual xD I'm gonna post it early, probably Wednesday along with a Saturday fic, just because I feel really bad for being so late. (A full 24 hours, I was having a bit of writer's block because of the fact that it's so awkward, even though it's supposed to be.)_

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

We step into the coffee shop, grateful for the warmth that envelops us. Phil looks at me, and while I may see them every day, they still make me swoon.

"What do you want, Dan? Venti mocha extra sugar with a chocolate chip scone?" He asks me, already knowing my order.

"You already know it, apparently." I say, smiling. "I'm gonna go grab us a table." I spot a table, just two seats and a bit in a corner, so people won't notice if we hold hands. Phil comes over with our food and drinks, and we dig in, enjoying the delicious, may it be overpriced, food. We munched silently, yet catching glances at one another, not wanting to display too much affection.

Then Phil looks up at me, his expression changed from a flirty glance to a solemn stare. "Dan?"

I look up at him, perplexed, and slightly worried. "What is it, Phil?"

"What are we? Are we together, or what? I mean, I love you, but… what are we?"

I smiles, relieved. "Well, I'd like for you to be my boyfriend," I say, as a smile gracing my lips. I slip my hand into his as he says, "I think I'd like that too." We both stand up, done with our food, just holding our coffees and each other. I pull him in for a kiss, a quick, yet still sweet one. We linger, our lips just inches apart, smiling at each other. How can we not? He's finally mine; I finally get to call him my partner, my boyfriend, my lover. He's my everything, and nobody can take him from me.

All of a sudden, I hear the door ring, alerting the staff a new customer was entering, and then a quick gasp, followed by a familiar voice saying "Oh my god." Phil and I separate quickly and look towards the door to see none other than PJ and Chris standing in the doorway, jaws dropped.

Oh my god. Oh my god, oh god. They saw us. They saw us… together. I knew I should have pulled away, that we were pushing our boundaries on PDA, that we were bound to see someone we knew. PJ hasn't moved an inch, but Chris looks like he's stifling laughter.

"What is it?" I ask Chris, my voice sharp and edged.

"Oh, nothing, just that I knew it was true…" He says, gathering himself and qualming his giggles.

"You…knew?" PJ says, and we all look at him. It's the first words he's said since he walked into the shop, and it sounds like he's trying his hardest to actually form them.

"Of course I knew! How could you not? I mean, they're always practically eye-fucking across the room whenever we come over." Chris says in a sing-song voice, obviously joking with him.

PJ looks at us, our fingers interlaced once again, and sighs. "You do remember we were coming over, right? We were gonna play games and hang out. We haven't hung out in a month."

I look at him, realizing we had, in fact, forgotten. "Oh, I'm sorry… We forgot, we've had a busy day so far." I see his eyes sink, disappointed, and so I add,"I already made room for you to come over, you don't need to worry about that. I just had a lapse of memory this morning." It's not exactly a lie; we have had a busy day. Just not busy in the conventional way.

PJ warms up a bit and looks up. "Okay. Let's go over your place and play Sonic!"

We walk back to our house, with Chris and PJ in front of us so they don't feel awkward to see us hold hands. I wouldn't hold his hand at all if he wasn't the only thing keeping me from breaking down and having a panic attack right on the spot- I really just wanted everything to be okay with PJ. I don't want to lose one friend for the love of another.

Soon enough, Phil and I's fingers come apart once we reach the door so Phil can unlock it. We all walk in, Phil faking an awkward smile, PJ looking hefty awkward, Chris completely oblivious, and me, just shuffling in, trying not to show my disappointment.

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

I don't think this could get any more awkward. As we walk past our rooms I can see that PJ notices that my bed is made and Dan is crumpled and messy… Oh god. What does he think? He doesn't look angry, or upset. Just… confused. If it's like this all day, I don't think I'll have a fun time.

Chris flops on our couch calmly, as if there was no tension between any of us. "So, how long have you two boys been together?" He asks, and all our eyes go wide. I look towards Dan, his eyes full of hesitation, silently pleading with me to say it so he didn't have to. I sighed lightly to myself, and then started to speak."Only very recently have we gotten together, and though we haven't talked about telling you guys, well, anyone really, we definitely would have told you soon enough." I sound like a PR person, announcing it like explaining a sex scandal the head of their company got caught in.

PJ collapses on the couch next to Chris, a smile finally breaking on his lips."I'm sorry I've been so silent, you guys. I was just trying to absorb it all, and since I always saw you guys as just good friends, it was kind of hard… I'm happy for you two, though. I really am." I look over at Dan, and see his shoulders relax, his breathing go back to normal from the shallow, stressed gasps it had been since PJ and Chris saw us. He had been so tense, even in his fingers that were now entangling in mine again. A smile finally graces the lips I love so much, and Dan says, "So, who's up for some Sonic?"

_So, that was chapter 3! I really hope you liked it. I didn't like it as much as the others, but I hope that wasn't too evident in the flow of the story. I also decided to go with Owl-bones suggestion and make this chapter have a nice hearty chunk of Dan's writing. I don't like having it too much Dan's side or Phil's, and that's why you see a lot of switching._

_P.S.- Review! I fangirl every time I see that little box in my email alerting me that I got a new review, I love every single one and cherish them, and read them over for tips on what to do. Thank you so much. I also will look up your writings when you comment, and I always love every single one :) (I'm trying to get the gall to read Missing Your Chances, JacksonTheSaxophone, I'm just so scared I'll be hooked and start sobbing xD I'll read it soon!) I'll post a new one Wednesday, and don't worry, it'll be nice and smutty! (No sex, not yet. I don't like it when people just hop into the sex, it's a bit creepy to me. It's still hefty sexual though xD)_


	4. Chapter 4

_That's right- I came through on my promise! Here I present you with my apology Wednesday post, well edited. I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

"See you guys later!" Phil and I say in unison as the elevator doors close on PJ and Chris. It's late, yet I'm not very tired at all. I close the door to our apartment and look into Phil's eyes, drinking in the longing look they hold for me. While we allowed ourselves brushes and glances, we didn't want to share our love in front of Chris and PJ, it felt too personal. Too _ours, _like it's something we want to hold between us and let no one else see. But since no one is here anymore. we're free to love each other unhindered.

I cradle his face in my hands, holding it there for me to study. Slowly, I draw my face closer to him. I want to savor this, savor how all this feels. First, I catch the musk of his cologne, then the clean scent of the lingerings of his body wash, then his sweet breath that still smells of tea and peppermint, as it had last night. I feel the feathery touch of his dyed black hair, the movement of his face against my fingers as a smile cracks on his lips, the slight part of his lips as my own are now millimeters from his.

Our breath mingles, and I can hear his quickening. I lightly move my lips against his, and he immediately presses into mine, fiercely, passionately. My whole body begins to tingle as I feel his icy fingers dragging across my back, lifting my shirt slightly with each upward drag. Our tongues intertwine, our bodies melting into each other like warmed butter. My fingers are tangled into his silky hair, my mind quickly losing sense of time and place, losing all sense besides the places his cold icy fingers leave his shiver-evoking touches and where his warm tender kisses land upon me.

I pull away, and I hear a slight groan emit from his lips, eyes shut in pure bliss. He opens his eyes to me removing my shirt, all reservations I typically would have had are wiped away with his tender kisses. I don't hold a fear of judgment, for I know this boy, no, this _man_, loves me, and I love him.

I see his eyes quickly widen as he notices what I'm doing, and whips his shirt off as well. Our bodies intertwine again, this time our bare chests brushing with every movement. His kisses flutter across my jaw, down my neck, eliciting slight shivers. For some reason, I don't overreact at Phil's light kisses, it might be because of the fact that I trust him, here, in this moment. Just then he begins to suck against my chest- he's giving me a love bite.

I feel the haze of lust begin to fall over me once again, and I pull away, wistfully, but knowing I don't want to go further. I don't want our relationship to be heartless, full of sex and lust, no love.

Don't get me wrong- I really do love Phil and want to share all of him with me- just not yet. He looks up at me once again, slightly saddened by the immediate lack of touch. I look in his eyes, and he seems to get the message.

"I understand, I don't wanna rush it either." A goofy grin cracks on his face. "I did love that, though. There's just one problem…" he says, his eyes lighting up flirtatiously.

"Oh, and what's that?" I ask, feeling my own lopsided grin against my cheeks.

"I just can't stand to sleep alone." He's less flirtatious now, his blue eyes full of hope.

"Of course we can sleep together. I'll go change into PJs and then I'll climb into bed with you." I say, planting a tender kiss on his cheek.

I walk off into my room and start to get ready for bed and then realize I have a bit of a problem. I'm certain Phil's experiencing the same thing- I could feel his against me. I quickly fix it, cheeks burning red, put on my trousers, brush my teeth, and head into his room. He's already lying in bed, half asleep. I slide in next to him, his pale, unblemished back pressed into my chest. He flips around, cuddling into my chest, his arm draped around my side. I can't help but smile and wrap my own arms around him. I watch him, his breathing slow and steady. I could lie like this forever, Phil cradled in my arms, cherishing how child-like he seems as he lays there in my embrace. He started to talk in his sleep, mainly mumblings, until I heard one word- "Dan…" It was a moan, sleepy and calm, and it brought a tired smile to my cheeks until I fell asleep, a ghost of my grin still across my lips.

_Ain't that just the cutest thing? I love this chapter, even with how... sensual it is. Not entirely sexual, I mean, it's just making out, but it's really sensual. I guess I just love how much love is within it, even with how short it is. Review for lots of love and rainbow hugs and if I love you enough, I'll even declare it out in my post! As I'm going to do, awkwardly, right now._

_**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**, While I told you earlier, I felt I should have it out public that you were, and still are, my inspiration for writing this. Your stories along with your reviews on this truly make my day, and I think you and everyone else should know that. Cheers and llama hats! -NicholeLovesPhan_

_As for the rest of you, I love you too, so much. Each email I get about reviews, favorites, and follows make my day. I read every review before I write, looking for tips you guys offer and motivation. Love you all, and I look forward to all of your reviews! May you all be blessed with llamas and lions and placenta cookies, Delia Smith pancakes and brownie graveyards!_


	5. Chapter 5

_That's right- Chapter 5! I know I'm late, but I have good news! I went on a writing spree and have 11 chapters (So many, ikr?) So I've decided to make it official to update it every Wednesday and Sunday instead. Enjoy!_

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

Dan was sitting in the tree house of my childhood, one that still lay rotting and dysfunctional there now. However, it wasn't in disrepair- it actually was just as well as it had been all those years ago when my dad first built it for me.

"Come up! I miss you." Dan said, leaning out the window. I climbed up and squeezed into the tree house with him, forced to press our sides together, legs spread across the boards, in order for the two of us to fit at all.

Dan looks up at me then whispers in my ear, "You know, I've never kissed a boy." I suddenly remember where I've heard that before. It was the day of my first kiss. I had sat up here with Mark Chaplain, the only out boy I had ever met back when I was 17. I whispered back into his ear, "Neither have I," just as I had that afternoon, 9 years ago. Everything, in fact, was as it had been that day, even the kiss. I leaned in, my lips pushing into his. There was no real spark there that day for Mark or I, but in this one, sparks flew all around my body, as it always did with Dan.

I wake up with a strange energy flowing through me, ready to take on the day. I stretch, nuzzling into Dan's chest, taking in his musky, slightly sweet scent before gently untangling from him and slipping out of bed, trying my hardest to not wake him up. He's so peaceful while he sleeps, soft and open, lacking his typical guard I only see fall while we're alone, just before he falls asleep. I realize I'm just staring at him, so I grab some fresh clothes from my drawers before heading into the bathroom to get changed.

As soon as I'm dressed, I head off into the kitchen to gather up some breakfast. However, as soon as I step in, I realize I'm in the mood to cook, a big Sunday breakfast like my mom used to. Instantly, remember a recipe a viewer sent me after Dan said he likes American pancakes better, and decide today seems like just the day to employ it. I check my YouTube inbox, and sure enough, there it is. It sends me a link with a chef named Alton Brown's recipe for fluffy American pancakes. Sounds good enough. I look back to the message and realize she included a list of spices she adds- juice of half an orange, a teaspoon of orange zest, nutmeg, cinnamon.

I look through the cabinets and fridge to find everything I need- only to find I'm lacking eggs, nutmeg, milk, and bacon. I quickly scrawl out a note for Dan then head out to the shop to grab them before he wakes up.

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

The sun shines in my eyes, slightly broken by my hair, dangling in my eyes wearily. I stretch and quickly realize I'm not in my own room, but Phil's. I'm startled at first, but then remember I slept in here with him. I also realize that Phil's not here, a sad fact. The feeling of his warmth beside me as I wake up comforts me, makes me feel as if I have the whole world is ahead of me, as long as he's by my side. I get out of bed wearily and head into the kitchen to grab some OJ before heading into the shower, and see a note placed on the counter.

_Hey love, I woke up early and decided to fetch some things to make American pancakes for breakfast. See you soon; don't eat too much before I get home! You won't wanna miss out on these pancakes.–Phil xoxo_

A smile cracks against my cheeks. He decided to make me pancakes, and American ones at that. I swear, they best thing about America are those fluffy pancakes-ours are more like crepes. My stomach starts to rumble, but I decide against anything heavy. I really am looking forward to the pancakes.

I chug my OJ then head off to the shower. I climb in quickly, the warm jets relaxing and de-stressing my muscles. Showers have a bit of a mystical property for me- they can calm me down and brighten my day. If I could, I would take hour-long showers every morning. I wash up and soon enough; it's time to get out. Reluctantly, I step out and wrap myself in a towel, heading off to my room. I hadn't bothered to grab clothes beforehand because Phil wasn't home.

"Hey Dan. Breakfast will be ready in 15!" I hear Phil shout from the kitchen. He's seen me shirtless before, but for some reason, being so vulnerable in just my towel and hearing Phil's voice in that state rises some color in my cheeks.

"Be out soon! I'll straighten my hair after breakfast." I yell out as I close the door to my room.

"Aww, don't straighten it today. I like your hobbit hair!" I hear Phil's voice reverberate through my door as I slip on some pants and then my trousers covered in little Sonics, not bothering to put on a shirt while I blow dry my hair- it'll just get wet. Soon, my hobbit hair is dry and in full hobbit-curled effect; I'm actually pretty glad I'm not straightening it today, it'd be hell. I slip on a plain white shirt and then my fur hat; the one from Phil is not on fire 3.

I step outside and am bombarded by delicious scents- bacon, warm pancakes, fresh-made eggs, even tea. I look into the kitchen and see Phil lying freshly sliced strawberries on whipped cream to top the pancakes.

"Oh my god, Phil- you didn't!" I burst out; my stomach rumbling with all these wonderful smells swirling past my nose. Phil blushes, embarrassed.

"I…I just wanted to make you a nice breakfast. It's not too much, is it?" he asks, his chilling eyes begging me for approval of his work.

"It's amazing! You put so much effort in! I can't wait." I say, elated, as I swoop in to plant a kiss on his cheek. His cheeks grow hot under my lips, and as I pull away, I can see he's beet red. "Don't worry love, I'm sure it'll be great." I whisper in his ear, tenderly, trying to take away his fear.

We sit down, the food loaded high on our plates. I pour maple syrup on my pancakes- real Vermont maple syrup, sent to us from a viewer from New England-and dig in. The flavors blend perfectly, and I actually moan from the taste.

"Oh my god, Phil! What did you do to these pancakes? Fucking hell, they're orgasmic!"

Phil giggles, partly at my reaction, partly at the word _orgasmic_. "It's a recipe one of our subscribers sent me after you said how you like American pancakes best. It's some American's recipe, Alton Brown or something. I've been saving it for something special."

"Well praise Alton Brown, because he's a fucking _genius!_"I say between bites. Phil smiles to himself, obviously pleased with how much I love his food. We make small talk about viewers and videos, slight brushes and flirtatious smiles filling the silences that fall in between, just enjoying each other's company.

_Hope you liked it! Review and I'll love you forevers :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_I know, I know, I'm late... I know. :P But this is a present! 3 whole chapters in 1 day!_

_Now, CHAPTER 6 AND SEVEN ARE SMUT. If you don't like smut, go to chapter 8, read a summary without anything gross and sexual! Bt if you DO like smut, go on and enjoy the chapters!_

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

"Come on, Phil, we have to record this!" I hear Dan call from his spot in front of the TV- it's time to record The Super Amazing Project.

"Coming, Dan! I'll be out in a second." I yell back as I slip on a shirt. We decided to wear each other's shirts; just as we had the day we made our relationship official. We've been together for 3 weeks now, and I've loved it all. We've come to the habit of sleeping in my bed, curled together as we always are. I've never been this happy in such a long time- I never realized quite how hard it had been on me to love Dan with him completely in the dark about my feelings, just as he had been about mine. Whenever I think about it, I actually laugh a bit, knowing all my worrying had been futile. Now, we cuddled, snuck kisses, and quite frequently had steamy make-out sessions, but never went much further. Dan wanted to take it slow, and I completely agreed with him, though it could be pretty hard to stop- he's just so intoxicating.

"Phi-il! Come on, I still have to edit this thing in record time. We already wasted two hours re-watching Kill Bill!"

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming." I say, sitting down next to him, framing the shot to include us.

"Don't worry, you're here now." Dan whispers in my ear, landing a kiss on my cheek before hitting record. Making collab vids are so much harder to do, we have to restrain from the tender touches and stolen kisses we had come so accustomed to sharing while going about our days. Even with our attempts to hide it, our viewers could definitely see our closeness. Every Super Amazing Project video since we got together has been peppered with comments saying how flirty we've been lately, and their Tumblr blogs booming with screenshots of stolen glances or casual brushes we'd make, forgetting to hide our love. We somehow manage to finish the episode with time to spare, surprising both of us.

"Good job, hun." Dan leans in, kissing me quickly, before turning off the camera.

"You know, for a boy who not two hours ago was complaining about how much editing he had to do, you were awful kissy in that video. That's gonna take a lot of editing."

"Eh, it can be a little late, can't it?" He says, shaking his head just enough to flip his hair out of his eyes.

"You know, you're so sexy when you do that." I whisper. "No wonder the fangirls go wild for you."

A smirk forms against his lips, amused. "You're the only fangirl I care about." He says as he pulls me into a deep kiss. Our mouths fit into each other, like two puzzle pieces of a well-worn set, knowing their place next to each other as well as they know themselves. This kiss is deeper, darker than what we've shared before, more intense. Dan suddenly hops up and pulls me up with him, and I notice he's leading us into his room. Dan must see the mixture of confusion and excitement washing over my face because he smiles at me seductively, one corner of his mouth curling higher than the other, leaving him with a sinister grin as he says, "Yes… this is what you think. And I know you're sure as hell ready for it."

Like a dunce, the first things that slip through my mind and consequently off my tongue are "What about the Super Amazing Project?"

"Fuck the Super Amazing Project." He smiles slyly as he pushes me on his bed. "I want to be with you. Right here, right now. Can we just do that?"

"Of course we can." I say, a darker tone coming across me as he climbs on top of me, straddling my hips, slipping of my shirt. He starts in on me, kissing down my neck, then sliding his mouth back to mine, fitting into one another perfectly. I've never seen Dan like this before, so intent. My fingers grasp at his shirt, nimbly slipping it over his chest, exposing his caramel skin. I pull him close now, our chests pressing together fully. He begins to slide his kisses down my neck again, stopping at the curve of my neck where it meets up with my torso, sucking on it, trying to give me a love bite. This elicits a deep, guttural moan from me- hickeys are my secret turn-on, and Dan seemed to have picked up on it, without a word of it being told to him.

He lifts up, darkly pleased with himself. "I see you like that, huh." His grin is so sexy. I can't get enough of him- his smell, his taste, the feel of his skin against my fingertips. I slide my hands down his back, grasping his hips firmly whilst he undid my jeans, sliding them off nimbly, and my boxers alongside them, leaving me utterly naked. Dan gasped, his pupils wide as he gazed at my length. "Oh my god, Phil…" he said as I started to blush. He looks up to me and sees the color in my cheeks, deftly removing the rest of his clothes so I wouldn't be the only naked one. My eyes land upon his erect member, long and thick. It turns me on beyond belief, all sense leaving me but the need to touch him.

Quickly and with ease, as if he had done it a thousand times before even though I knew it was his first time, he took me in his mouth, bobbing his head steadily, quelling his gags with every rock.

My breathing's heavy, deep, and full of longing. My hands are entangled in his hair, egging him on. My groans become louder and more aggressive as I get closer and closer to the edge, egged on by his masterly placed groans. Soon enough, hot ribbons shoot down his throat, and he swallows it like a champ, a seductive grin across his face. He pulled himself up towards me until he was whispering in my ear, "Now, Phil, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me with such vigor and passion that I cum my brains out."

My mind goes foggy with arousal as what he says sinks in. He's reaching into a drawer beside his bed, pulling out a condom and bottle of lube. "Fuck me better than you've fucked any boy before."

I cover my finger in the lube, making sure to coat it thoroughly, along with all around his hole. He's on all fours, bent in front of me. Your first time can be very hard and take a long time to get ready, partly due to nerves about the whole ordeal. I should know; I've been in the same exact situation before.

Slowly, I slip one finger inside him, surprisingly easily. He practically purrs against my touch, and soon I have 3 fingers inside of him, hitting that clump of nerves that has him shouting for me to fuck him. We aren't exactly quiet, that's for sure, so I'm certain if our neighbors on the other side of the wall are home, they must be mortified. Dan doesn't care, however, he's practically pleading with me to fuck him at the top of his lungs.

I quickly roll on the condom and flip Dan on his back, wanting Dan's first experience to be as emotional as possible. Dan wraps his legs around me as I slip into him, his eyes wide. I start out slow, but soon enough (with his elicitations), I'm going full force, Dan's screams of pleasure mixing with mine as we get closer and closer.

"Fuck me. Oh my god, fuck me! Yes!" He screams, not caring who hears. His hips buck against mine, eager to meet with me. Dan's moans become louder and louder, until I'm certain the whole building can hear us. Then, without any further hesitation, Dan comes all across my chest, a dewy, tired look in his eyes once he's done. I, not so far behind, only thrust a few more times until I've done the same. I pull out, toss the used condom, and collapse next to him, sweaty and tired from our frantic first time.

He cuddles into my side, his heart beating fast, his breathing deep, sucking for air.

"Tired, huh?" I say, my heart beating just as fast, my breaths just as ragged.

"You bet." He says as he nuzzles into my shoulder. "We should do that more often."

His breathing slowly steadies, lulled into sleep by all the energy we just used.


	7. Chapter 7

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

I wake up, smelly, sweaty, my hair knotted. I smirk up at Phil, slightly snoring as he lay sleeping, our bodies barely covered by my sheets. I look at the clock and it reads 9:17. Our favorite Chinese restaurant closes at 10 on Sundays, so I hurry to the phone to place our regular order before heading off into the shower to rinse off the afternoon's festivities.

As the sweat, grime, and other bodily fluids wash off me, I think about earlier today. While I've had sex before, it was never like that. I can't decide if it's because I'd never had sex with a guy before, that I was the bottom, because it was with Phil, or a mixture of all 3. I decide it's a bit of a mix, but mainly because of Phil. Phil's the first person I've truly loved, with every girl I've ever been with it was just lust, blind and raw, even my first time.

I hear shuffling around the apartment and realize Phil's up.

"Hey love!" I call as I start washing myself off instead of just standing in the hot jets, contemplating my day. "I ordered Chinese, if that's okay. It'll be here in 30."

"Sounds great." He says, stepping into the bathroom. I hadn't bothered to close the door, so I didn't mind. What do I have to hide from him anymore, anyways? He's seen me, my whole entirety, before. A moment passed, and then I hear Phil say timidly, "Mind if I join?"

I angle the shower head away from the door, making sure to not soak the floor outside, then swing open the shower door to reveal a soapy, naked me to Phil, who was meanwhile taking off the sweatpants he had lazily thrown on. "Of course you can."

He slides in, and I begin to wash him down. I realize as I do so that it's kind of kinky, but I really don't care. I wash his chest, his arms, and his back. As I lead my hand over his thigh, a certain darkness glazes over his eyes, one I only ever saw once before, earlier today. He presses me into the tile wall, grinding against me while the hot spray covers us. Quickly, aggressive almost, he flips me around and begins to finger me. This elicits moans of pleasure from me, and soon enough, he turns me around again. I plant a sloppy kiss against his lips before he lifts me off the ground and deftly slides inside me. This time, he's slower, calmer, gentler, rocking his hips tenderly.

I wrap my whole body around him, trusting him entirely. Our breathing, in time with his thrusts and each other, slowly becomes faster and louder. Soon enough, he bites his lip then he slacks his jaw and scrunches his eyes together tightly, screaming "Oh, GOD, Dan!" as he comes inside me for the second time today.

That face turns me on more than anything else, and I quickly find myself in need of release. Phil pulls out and sets me down. He knows, however, that we're not done, not yet. He kisses me gently, and then kisses my chin, down my chest, straight down to my throbbing crotch. He takes me, moving his head in just the right ways to elicit deep, guttural groans from my chest, bringing me closer and closer. I didn't know anyone could be this good, but he is. He slowly takes further and further of my length in his mouth each time, my fingers twisting in his hair.

"Oh my god, Phil, how the hell are you this good?!" I practically scream, so close that things like noise levels don't mater to me anymore. "Oh my god… Oh my GOD… OH… GOD!" I scream out in utter bliss as he swallows my load with ease.

He gets up, pleased with himself. "Take it you liked that." He said, an air of smugness to his voice.

"More… than you will ever know." I say, gasping for air. We finish rinsing off and step out of the shower, just as it begins to run cold.

We weren't out of the shower 30 seconds before the doorbell rang. Phil quickly wrapped himself in a towel and answered the door, grabbing his wallet on the way over. He opened the door to a young girl, barely 16. "Szechuan Palace, order for apartment 1734?" She says dryly, looking up from the receipt she held betwixt her fingers to a dripping, practically naked Phil. She blushed as he took out the money.

"£29.32, right?" He asks, unfazed.

"Umm… yup." She says, obviously feeling awkward. He pulls out £30 and slips it in her hand, meanwhile her eyes going wide and her jaw going slack as she noticed me and pieced together the whole scene.

He grabbed the food, a slight smirk on his lips. "Keep the change." He tells her, not a care in the world about how awkward we've made this girl feel.

"Thanks. Umm, yeah. Thanks. Goodbye." She mumbles as she rushes off towards the lift, nearly dropping another order she held in her hands.

Phil closes the door behind him, setting the food down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh my god, Phil, did you see her face?" I ask, astounded by his lack of a reaction.

"Yeah! Jesus, it was so funny! I could hardly keep a straight face." He says.

"We just completely traumatized her! I feel so bad." I add, stifling giggles.

"Eh, she'll get over it. I'm going to put some sweatpants on before dinner."

I head into my bedroom and slide on a pair of sweatpants myself, not even bothering with a shirt. I walk out and see Phil's decided the same, at which I notice a deep purple mark at the base of his neck.

"Hey, Phil, did… did I do that?" I ask, motioning to the bruise.

"Hell yes you did. Felt pretty good too." He says, smirking at me while dishing himself out some lo mien.

"I didn't mean to…" I start, but he hushes me quickly.

"I loved it, Dan. Hickeys are my secret turn on, something I don't tell anyone, and you managed to figure that out immediately. If you feel anything about it, feel damn proud of yourself." He whispers in my ear, a smile in his voice.

I can't help but smile at that, and actually feel pretty smug about the fact that I figured out his secret turn on without even meaning to.

"Come on, let's eat! I'm famished." He says, walking with his plate over to the couch.

"Me either!" I follow, sitting next to him calmly, balancing my plate on my knee as I set my drink on the table. We start to stuff our faces with food, starving from all the energy we used today. I catch Phil looking at me, a noodle peeking out my lips before I quickly eat it and ask him, "What are you looking at?"

"You stuffing your face. It's quite funny. I mean, you look ravenous! Maybe we should have bought more food, you eat like a pig!" he says, a joking grin across his face.

"You know why I'm starving, love. You're quite certainly the reason behind it!" I joke, shoving him slightly.

"Amen to that!" I hear from him as he starts back in on his own food, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

_If you came from chapter 5, welcome my prude little lovely! Dan and Phil made a Super Amazing Project, did some stuff, slept for a bit, took showers, ordered Chinese and watched some Dr. Who, and here we are now! Enjoy the rest of the story! (P.S.- Sex is nothing to be afraid of, it's completely natural. I know some people just aren't cut out for that openness, but I respect you for not being interested in reading that, which is why I did that!)_

_If you came from Chapter 7, woo hoo you're open about sexuality and sexual encounters like me! (Seriously, I'm the most openly sexual person ever, I really have to turn it down around school and such xD I just grew up in a very open household.)_

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

Two hours later, we're stuffed to the gills with food, my head in his lap while he sat leaning against the back of the couch, the Doctor Who closing theme song singing in the background.

"I love you, Dan." I say, gazing up at him.

"Love you too, Phil." he replies, smiling down at me.

I sit up, looking him in the eyes now. "Hey Dan…" I start, unsure how to finish.

"Yes?" He inquires, interested.

"Do you think… Do you think we should tell our parents?"

"What brought this about?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Well, as of tomorrow we'll have been together for a month, and I was thinking about it. Plus, my mom wants me to go home to her for Christmas… and I was wondering if you would go with me. As, y'know, a couple. As my boyfriend." I mumble as I lift myself off his lap, now sitting with my feet tucked under me, facing him.

"I think that's a great idea. I've been thinking about telling my mom when she comes down in January, she's been wanting to see the apartment anyways." He says, a nervous smile forming across his face. I lean in and plant a light kiss on his lips.

"It'll be okay. Your mom's wonderful, I'm sure she'll accept you. I mean, who wouldn't want this hot piece of ass as a son-in-law?" I joke, and he giggles.

"That hot piece of ass is mine, not my mum's!"

"That's not what she said last night."

"Phil!" he whines, tackling me to the ground, giggling. "Take that back!"

"NEVER!" I protest.

"Guess I'll just have to get it from you, then." He says, kissing me, teasingly. His fingers hook in his belt loops, pulling his pants down slightly, just enough to get a sliver of paleness from where his swim shorts start. My eyes widen, and it just encourages him further. He's standing now, swishing his hips slightly back and forth. He leans down and traces a finger over my jaw. "Wanna take it back?" He asks, his voice low and steady, seductive.

"I… I umm… I take it back." I say, trying to form coherent words. My brain isn't exactly in full functioning mode.

He giggles to himself, saying, "Glad to see I still turn you on," and heads off into his room.

My head is spinning, full of not-so-clean thoughts. I shake my head, clearing my mind, and head off into my own room. I slip off my sweats and crawl into bed, sporting only my boxers. Just as I enter the calm world of half consciousness, Dan bursts in.

"Hey, sexy!" He says, hopping in bed.

"Hey love." I murmur.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asks, remorseful.

"Possibly. Don't worry though, I think I'll sleep much better with you by my side." I mumble into my sheets.

He wraps his arms around me softly, nestling into my side and nuzzling into the pillow. "I love you, Phil…" he says, quickly heading off into dreamland.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

_I know, it's short! But I can't upload Saturday, I'm gonna wait until Wednesday for another upload. Sorry if that makes you sadface. I'll still make you internet cookies if you leave me a review though! ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

_As an adamant reader and writer, I think I should have at least a bit of leeway in aproaching all of you who frequent my fanfiction with a great fanfiction writer. While I'm positive at least some, if not all, of you know her writings, NeverlandNat has wonderful literary work and even in weeks you can see her improve her phrasing, her imagery, everything, and that is why I'm proud to tell you to go read her stories. Now, enjoy my own story!_

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

It's Christmas Eve, and Phil and I are standing in front of his door, holding our luggage. He kisses me, quickly, to reassure my nerves he opens the door, and we step into Phil's childhood home. I'm immediately struck by the hominess of it all. The warm brown hall lined with pictures of Phil and a girl maybe 3 years older than him. I look at the pictures of a younger Phil, his hair bright red and his eyes beaming. I often forget Phil dyes his hair, I've never seen it anything else than the black he sports now. In bounds a woman, and despite how she's grown you can still tell she's the girl from the pictures.

"PHILLY!"She screams, latching herself onto him. He wraps his arms around her, beaming. They let go and start to make small talk, excited to see each other again, and I realize how stunning she is. She has long straight hair leading down to the small of her back, a beautifully deep red, almost auburn in color. Her eyes, the same color as Phil's, latch onto mine.

"Hello! I take it you're Phil's friend who's joining us for Christmas! It's Dan, right? She asks warmly, reaching her hand out for mine.

"Umm, yeah. Dan Howell. Phil's flatmate." I start, my words mumbled and stumbling.

"Oh, I see we've got a shy one here." She says, a sympathetic smile on her face. She pulls her hand away and instead pulls me into a hug. "It's okay, not everyone can be the social butterfly I am. It's great to have you here."

"Thank you." I reply, wrapping my arms around her gingerly.

She bounds off towards the kitchen, sharing the news of how I'm here.

"Yeah, that's Liz. Should have warned you about her before… she's a bit of a personality." Phil tells me.

"How come I've never met her before?" I ask. I've met his parents before, but this is the first time I've ever been in his house, or gotten to make the acquaintance of Liz.

"Oh, she went to college in America so she was pretty far away, but now she's been back for years now." He sighs. "I guess times just never matched up, so you never got to see her."

"It's okay, Phil. I've met her now, and she sure seems to be a great sister to an even better boyfriend." I tell him, kissing him on the cheek before checking the room to make sure nobody saw.

"You don't have to hide it, Dan. My parents know I'm gay, and they're perfectly okay with it. I don't think they'd mind my boyfriend kissing me on the cheek."

Just then, Liz passes by. "Boyfriend?! Ooh, looks like Philly's managed to catch himself a man!" she says, beaming at us.

"Shh, Liz! Mom and Dad don't know yet. Dan's parents don't even know he's bi. We aren't exactly public as a couple yet. Besides our close friends, you're the only one who knows." Phil tells her.

"Ooh, secrets! I'll keep it for you, but I don't think the cat's gonna stay in the bag for long. I knew you two liked each other the moment you walked in the door. Now, Come on, Mom wants your help with the food!"

"You two go ahead, I'll drop our bags off into the rooms."

"My room's the last door on the left!" Phil calls as his sister pulls him away.

I lift up the luggage and head into Phil's room, taking two trips for all of it. Once it's all in, I look around. Not too much clutter, a simple blue and yellow comforter on a full-sized bed, a closet filled with the clothes he used to wear, a dresser in the corner. It's not what his room is furnished with that catches my eye, however- it's the posters. There are posters on every wall, their corners overlapping. Magazine ads, pictures of friends, and tickets for concerts and movies fill the spaces the posters can't reach. I don't think I'd be able to see what color the walls were at all- a light blue, matching the bed set- if it weren't for the curling corners of posters and the little holes from where the tape gave out and little things fell to the floor.

Phil comes up behind me then, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Quite a collection of things, isn't it?" he starts, his chin on my shoulder. "I think I started it when I was 12."

"It's amazing. I don't think I could ever have had the patience to collect all this stuff and put it all up. There's so much!"

"Yeah, it was a lot of work, a lot of stolen adverts from my parents magazines." He pointed to a ripped out magazine page across the room. "See that one, the one for Dr. Who?" he asked me.

"Yeah. What's that story about?"

"Well, I saw it in my mom's cooking magazine and tore it out. Apparently there's a recipe on the back of it that she really wanted to make, but I'd ruined it. I got grounded for a week because of that. I remember I thought it was totally worth it though."

I laughed. "Sounds like quite a story. Does everything in here have one?" I ask.

"Not all of them, but a hefty lot of them do. Maybe I'll tell them to you sometime. Now come on, let's go have dinner and tell my parents just how much you mean to me, Mr. Howell."

"I think that's a grand idea, Mr. Lester!" I reply, giggling, Phil pulling me down the hall.

_I love Liz so much. She's based off a mix of my sister Amanda and my friend Leah, even though she looks nothing like either of them. Basically, she got her boundless energy and latch-on-you entrances from Amanda and her soon-to-be-seen witty comments from Leah, and I love these of those aspects of both of them, and so I think it's pretty much given I'd love her. But anyways, review and I'll not only LUV YOU FOREVS, I'll also read your work and give it some lurving and fangirling too ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there!"Oh my god, Nichole's sticking to schedule?!" Yes, I am, after like 8 years of making a schedule, not following it, making a new schedule, and not following THAT one either. xD Well, I should shut up now. Enjoy!_

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

I look around the table, my father eating noiselessly, my mother trying to make small talk with Dan, and Dan replying in a hushed mumble, obviously uncomfortable, with my sister and I listening to the encounter and exchanging glances.

"So, you're a Youtuber like my Phil here?" she asks him.

His blush goes deeper, and he answers, "Yes, I am," his voice barely over a whisper.

"You're a hefty awkward boy, aren't you?" She starts, and it's then that I finally butt into the conversation.

"Mom, you're so rude!" I say. I can't believe she just asked him that.

"He is. It's not a bad thing, he just is." She says nonchalantly, cutting into her meal.

I sigh, accepting it. My mom's not exactly the demure type, and I know she doesn't mean poor, she's just stating what she sees. Dan looks over at me; grateful I stopped the barrage of questions. He slips his fingers into mine, deep under the table, and I'm reminded why we're here. I take one long look in his eyes before clearing my throat and starting my speech.

"So, Mum, Dad, Liz; Dan and I are here for more than just Christmas." I begin. Everyone at the table is staring at me now, wondering what I'm going to say. Liz shoots me a smile, reassuring me to go on. "Dan's more than just my friend, he's actually my… boyfriend."

A knot is heavy in my stomach, forming around the food I just ate. I feel nauseous, but Dan squeezes my hand, reminding me why this awkwardness is all worth it.

I look up and see my mom, beaming at me. "That's great! I can see it, you two are a very adorable couple."

I turn my head towards my dad, his jaw stiff and solemn. He nods once, slowly."That's very nice." He tells me. He turns his attention towards Dan, staring him straight in the eyes. "Don't you hurt my boy. He's a good one, he is."

Dan, seeming to have found his words, stares my father directly in the eyes, telling him, "I promise I won't. I care about your son more than anything in the world, even more than my life. I love him."

"Good."He nods, and Dan smiles back. While my father has trouble showing his emotions, I know for certain he cares for my sister and I. Dan turns toward me and smiles sweetly, squeezing my hand again. I smile back, happy this is past us, that we can be pretty much as open as we are at home here.

My mum looks over, a smile drawing over her lips as she watches us. She probably doesn't think I noticed, but I'm happy I did. It means a lot to me that my mom approves of Dan, I'm a bit of a Momma's boy.

It's then that Liz booms, energetic as always, "So when's pie? I've been eyeing that thing all day!"

I snicker to myself, glad to finally have my family with me, my boyfriend beside me, and my life ahead of me. Life couldn't get better.

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

It's around 2 a.m. and Phil and I are still up, lying in his bed. I point over to a movie ticket above our heads and ask, "Oh, what's the story behind that one?"

"Oh, that's a special one. Liz drove my friend Melanie and I to see Meet The Parents while Liz went to see some other movie. I was thinking through the whole entire movie that I wanted to come out to her, I don't think I caught much of the movie at all. But basically, while we waited for my sister's movie to get out, I came out to her. She was actually the first person I came out to." He told me, a sad flicker in his eyes.

"How'd she take it?" I ask, worried.

"She was fine with it, but then her born-again Christian dad found out and he forbade us from ever talking again. We managed to sneak around and see each other at school and stuff, but it wasn't the same, and we just stopped talking sophomore year." He said, his eyes shimmering with tears. It may have been years ago, but you could tell the pain of it all still hurt, that someone would reject him with such passion that it would ruin a friendship.

I'm sorry, honey." I said, pulling him into my chest, hearing his sniffles absorbed into my shirt.

"I know, and it was so long ago. I shouldn't be this upset over it still, but I am, I guess. She was my best friend." He looked up at me, his icy eyes full of apologies.

"It's okay. You have a best friend now, and I'll never leave you."

"You're my boyfriend."

"Can't I be both? You're both for me. I wouldn't replace you for the world."

"You're right. I guess you can be both… you sure are. I love you."

"I love you too." I responded climbing under the covers. "Now let's get to bed, I'm tired as all hell."

"Goodnight, Dan." He murmured, yawning, into my chest.

"Goodnight, love."

_Hope you enjoyed it! My favorite chapter so far is coming up next so get ready! It's gonna make you fangirl ALL over the place. Review and I'll send you a virtual Christmas graveyard! See you lovelies Sunday!_

_Oh, and nbd, but I've started vlogging and I'd love if you checked me out! ^_^ My username is ZanyNicholetta, so yeah. Bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_This is my favorite chapter. I love it so much, I kid you not. It's adorable and sweet and a little teary, so enjoy!_

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

I wake up to Dan shoving me, trying to get me up. "Come oooon, Phil! It's Christmas and it's 10 and you still aren't up yet!"

"But I'm tired…" I reply, my words muffled by my childhood sheets.

"To hell with tired! I want to give you your present."

"Fine…"I pull myself up, still wrapped in my blankets.

He pulls out a box, a square foot around. It's wrapped in cheery Christmas paper, topped with one of my mom's signature bows.

"Your mom helped me wrap it this morning, if that's okay." He tells me, his warm eyes shining with anticipation and nervousness at how I'd like it.

I rip off the paper to reveal a thick black leather book, no markings indicating what it held inside. I flip open to the front page, and scrawled in black ink was "A Scrapbook of Us."

I flipped the next page, eager for what awaited me. This time it was a note, written in his scratchy handwriting.

_Dear Phil,_

_I've been making this scrapbook with our friends and by myself ever since we got together. They've been sending me pictures to put in it, specifically their favorite picture of you or me or us together with them. You'll see pictures of PJ, Chris, Tom, Alex, Charlie, Carrie, Bryarly, and everyone else- but my favorite is at the bottom of this page. It's a screenshot from one of our newer Super Amazing Project videos, and the way you're looking at me in it- it's the same look I saw in your eyes the day we got together. I love that look, and I hope you never lose it. You're my everything Phil Lester, and I love you. I will love you forever, and all I can ask is that you'll feel the same._

_Yours,_

_Dan_

I see a drop of water fall on the paper, smudging the writing a little, and realize it's a tear. Dan's present is so sweet that he's actually me cry.

"Oh, darling, please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry." Dan says, worried, wrapping his arms around me and pulling my head to his chest, trying to comfort me.

I'm sobbing now, loudly and uninhibited. "Of course I'll love you forever! I don't know what I'd do with out you." I tell him, pulling away looking him right in the eyes so he knows I'm serious, tears running down my cheeks. "I love you. You brighten my day and you make me smile with every word you say. I could never stop loving you. Never." The tears are starting to subside now, the emotions having run their course.

Dan pulls me in close, kissing my forehead while he brushes the tears away from my cheeks. "I love you too, so much. Do you like your present?" He whispers into my hair.

I pick the scrapbook up from where I had tossed it in my fit of emotions, and flip it to the page with the letter on it. I look down, past the letter to the picture underneath. It was framed on a piece of white paper making it look like a big postage stamp, probably to go with the letter theme. I don't pay much mind to it though, and instead focus my attention to the picture.

I'm slightly behind Dan, him sitting upright whilst I'm leaning slightly back. My hair's in my eyes, my eyes are set on Dan. My expression is serious, more solemn than I typically am. But it's not upset; my eyes aren't filled with sadness, but rather love. I forget what it was that got me to look at him like that, but I remember thinking, in that moment, "I will love this man forever."Dan's got a lopsided grin on his face, and he's turned slightly towards me, arm on his hip. We're staring into each other's eyes, just a quick moment, but a loving one. I immediately remember which episode this was- it was the episode we filmed the day we had sex for the first time. So many memories lay within that picture, the pixels that make up us, and I can't help but smile.

"So…what do you think?" Dan says quietly.

"I love it. This is so thoughtful… thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He wraps his arms around my back, and sure enough, I see all our friends, pictures of us, and pictures of our families as I flip through. We reach the last page, well, technically the middle because Dan left space for new pictures to add, and I see a picture I'm very much familiar with. It's grainy, taken on a cell phone. It's from the day Dan and I hung out for the first time- tucked in close so we'd both fit, our faces beaming. It takes up almost the whole page, and I look up at Dan.

"How did you… how did you know?"

"Know what?" he asks me, innocently.

"That's my favorite picture of us, even with how grainy it is." I tell him, smiling.

"I know because it's on your corkboard. It's been up there for years. A lot of things change on there, but it stays, so I figured that's your favorite."

"God, Dan, could you be more perfect? You're practically from a fairy tale. My present seems dull in comparison…"

"I'm sure I'll love it. I'll love anything you give me."

I sigh, unraveling myself from him and crossing the room to my bag. I pull out a small bag, green and covered in cartoon Santas, taped at the top to prevent anything from spilling out. I walk over to him, sit down next to him, and place it in his lap unceremoniously. He cracks the tape, and despite the small things in it, his eyes brighten considerably. He spills them on the bed, a bag of Maltesers, a thin, dark shirt advertising our Youtube usernames, and a home-burned CD.

"I know it's not much…" I start, wishing my present were half as good as his.

"It's great. I love it, just like I knew I would. What's on the CD?" He asks, flipping it over and reading the back of the case.

"Just some songs that remind me of you, and that one song you said reminded you of us that one time. 'Interrupted By Fireworks.'"

"This is so sweet, Phil. Wow. I love it." He said, putting the CD in my old radio sitting next to the bed. A few seconds later, you can hear You Me At Six come on through the speakers. We sit in silence, Dan smiling and me sitting awkwardly, until the chorus comes in.

"I just lost control. / I just wanted you to know/ that when I'm on my own/ I feel invisible. / And I just lost control./ I just needed you to know/ That when in front of you/ I feel invincible."

Dan looked up at me then, his brown eyes settling on mine. "Do you really feel that way?" he asks me. I decide not to lie, this is Christmas and he is my boyfriend, after all.

"Yes. I feel weak without you." He wraps his arms around me, hugging me close. "If that's the only thing that makes you feel weak, then you should feel strong the rest of your life." He tells me, nuzzling into my neck. We stay there for a minute, enjoying each other's warmth. "Come on, let's go celebrate Christmas."

_That's just ULTIMATE FANGIRL moment, right? I had to stop while I was writing just to get myself together, it was that cute. Hope you liked it just as much as I did!_

_P.S.- If you want a visual for the picture under Dan's note, it's pretty similar to this one ( . ), just change their expressions a bit, and set them in front of the TV. I didn't even mean it like that, I just noticed it when I was looking at some photos I have on my computer. (Yes, I have a cache of pictures of Dan and Phil and the like... don't judge me.)_

_P.P.S.-This one I actually thought of when I was writing about Phil's favorite photo, even if it was a more subconscious thing. ( . )_

_P.P.P.S.- I'm a youtuber now! My account's ZanyNicholetta, and I'd love if you checked me out! ^_^_


	12. Chapter 12

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

Christmas is relatively nice. Phil's parents are sweet, they even grabbed me something- a huge box of Maltesers. Phil must have told them, but I don't mind. They're absolutely delicious and I would not mind having way too many of them in the house- even if I get a little pudgy. They're just that delicious. Phil and I are lying on the couch, cuddled close with his sister in the armchair, not too far away. We're watching some cheesy Christmas special, not really paying attention, when I get an idea.

"Phil, I wanna go for a walk, see around your town a bit." I say, looking up at him.

"But…it's so warm in here!" he groans.

"Please…"I say, looking at him with wide eyes and a childish pout. "It's so pretty outside, and it's Christmas. I thought you'd wanna enjoy the weather!"

Phil looks at me, groans, and unravels from the blankets. "Fine…" he says, reaching up and grabbing my chin, shaking my head slightly. "But only because I can't resist that adorable face."

We get dressed, slipping on our coats and thick boots to guard from the snow that would pile around our feet and melt from our heat. It had snowed last night, a fresh layer of white down spread across the town. Just as we open the door, we hear Liz yelling from the living room. "You lovebirds have fun! Hold hands and make out and offend all the conservatives on that street!"

We step out, giggling at Liz's comment. "You're sister's flat out hilarious, you know that, right?" I tell Phil, my leather gloves wrapping around his plaid mitten.

"Yeah, it's exactly why I love her. I could never ask for a better person in my family." He says, clouds of steam escaping from his smile.

We walk together in silence, happy, observing the lights, the trees peeking out from windows, the glistening snow. We walk aimlessly, not paying much attention. After about 45 minutes, Phil stops us.

"Oh my god." He utters under his breath.

"What is it?" I ask him, worried. He's staring at a house on the corner, a pretty one at that. It's yellow with black accents, and wreaths hanging out the windows and candles in the sills.

"That's Melanie's house, Dan. I haven't been here since her Dad literally kicked me out of there. I wonder what's happening in there now…"

So my plan had worked out perfectly. Phil had talked about how he used to walk to her house every day, and when one knows a path well enough, even years later they'll follow it if they aren't paying attention.

"Let's go say hi. What's the worst that'll happen? If her Dad even recognizes you, the most he can do is just tell us to leave."

"I'm not sure, Dan…" he whispers, afraid.

I start to pull him towards the door, not giving him a choice now. "You're coming. That's final." I don't get much protest, just a sigh, as we step onto the stoop and ring the doorbell.

A short, busty woman appears at the door. Her straightened brown hair comes down to her waist, and she's clad in pajamas covered in little puppies, despite her eyes being ringed in dark eyeliner. While she may not be pretty in conventional ways, she's still pretty, I note while her jaw drops slightly.

"Phil…Phil Lester? Is that you?" She says, her light brown eyes wide.

"Umm…hi, Melanie." He says, looking down slightly. "Yeah, it's uhh, me."

All of a sudden, she's out of the doorframe and latched onto Phil, as if they had never lost contact.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you so much! What's up?" She practically screamed in his ear.

"Good to see you too, Melanie." He told her, wrapping his arms around her.

Just then, a lithe blond girl comes flitting into the doorframe. "Who's here?" She asks, her green eyes inquisitive. I don't think I've seen eyes as vibrant as hers, they remind me of the deep green of the pine trees outside. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt…" She says, her voice light and sweet, tentative. Her long, wavy golden hair swung in front of her eyes, a bright red tingeing her fair skin.

"Oh, it's nothing, honey!" Melanie says, kissing the girl on her cheek before turning to us. "Come on, let's get you two warmed up with some tea!"

I look at Phil, tentative, only to see him gawking at them, jaw slack.

"What's wrong, honey?" I ask him, sweetly.

"I…I didn't know she… wait, she… she likes girls?" He says, tripping over his words.

"Apparently so. Now let's go inside, your lips look a little blue!"

We walk into the house. It's spacious, not many doors, leaving it with a nice flow. I see Melanie poke her head out of the kitchen, a bright red teapot in hand.

"Come on! I'm making you boys tea. You're practically blue!"

Phil smirks, and I kiss him quickly. "I told you it was a good idea." I whispered in his ear. Phil laughs a bit, and responds, "I guess so." We walk into the kitchen. Its warm red walls countered the black granite countertops, flashes of metal pans and utensils shining everywhere.

"Sorry it's so dirty," Melanie groans, gesturing to the large amount of dishes in the sink. "We just finished making lunch, and have been procrastinating on cleaning up after breakfast."

"Oh, it's fine!" I tell her, and she looks at me.

"I didn't catch your name, hun. Would you mind telling me?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Dan, Phil's boyfriend."

She sprints around the table, wrapping her arms around me. "I knew I knew you from somewhere!" She told me, grabbing my shoulders and holding me at arms distance."You're Phil's youtube friend! You two share a flat right?" She says, beaming.

"You watch our videos?" Phil and I say in unison.

"Yes! I saw one of your videos on YouTube, Phil, a few years back, and I watched it, and ever since, I check up on your channel, just to see how you are… jeez, this sounds way creepier than I ever saw it before." Her face blushes deep red as she drop her hands off my shoulders.

"It's okay! I think it's sweet." Phil comforts her.

"So…"She starts. "You two are together?" she asks a smirk on her lips.

It's Phil and I's turn to take on the color of tomatoes. "Yeah. We are." I say, smiling and intertwining my fingers with Phil's. "And I couldn't be happier about it."

Barely a second passes before Melanie starts squealing. "OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER OH MY GOD, THIS IS JUST- THIS IS ADORABLE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO." Melanie's girlfriend slides up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, artfully avoiding getting smacked in the face by Melanie's fangirling.

"Honey, I think you're fangirling a bit too loudly- you might wake your mother." She whispered in Melanie's ear, Phil and I chuckling in the background.

"You're right, April." Melanie whispered back, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "Oh! I just realized I never introduced you guys! How inappropriate of me." Melanie blushed. "April, this is Dan and Phil. Dan and Phil, this is April, my wife."

Phil nearly spits out all his tea. "Wife?!" He exclaims.

"Yes, Melanie is my wife." April says, confident, her twinkling voice could be heard loud and clear. It's then that I notice two matching rings- silver, but each with a different stone. April's stone's a topaz, a beautiful shade, and Melanie's a deep emerald- and I realize the witty thing they've done- one's stone is the other's eye color.

"When did you…?" Phil says, still in slight shock.

"Well, I realized I was bi when I was 17, came out to my mom at 20, my dad died of a heart attack before I got to tell him," She started, her voice faltering slightly before she continued on. "I met April my junior year of college, and we got married last spring."

"I'm sorry about your Dad…" Phil starts.

"Don't be. If he ever did find out he probably would have kicked me out and never wanted to see me again. He was too conservative for his own good. I still miss him sometimes, though…" Her voice caught in her throat again, but continued once again. "Mainly on holidays, like this one. Now come on, we have a lot of catching up to do and the chairs in the living room are MUCH more comfortable."She said, leading us out of the kitchen.

_Melanie was actually based on my (bi) friend Cassie and April was actually her description of her dream girl that I decided to personify as her wife in the story! Hope you liked her as much as I did. ^_^_

_P.S.- I know, I'm kind of spamming you with this, but please check out my channel? Ugh, I feel like I sound whiny now... oh well. See you next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Now that it's Christmas break I'm going on a writing frenzy! I've been really busy and so I've been relying on chapters I wrote before, but now I'm in complete freetime and will finish the story then. I think it'll end around 20 chapters (dear lord, what a length) but it could be more or less. Who knows? That's just a rough guess. Also, if any of you are looking forward to a sex scene, you're out of luck, unless I dcide to write one (One!) further down the line. Okay? Just an FYI._

Before we notice it, we've been at Melanie's for three hours and it's dark. We exchange numbers and April drives us back to my house, just in time for dinner.

"Bye, April!" Dan and I call out from the doorway as she drives of before shuffling into the house quickly.

We turn around to my mom, a baster in her hands. "Well, you two were gone long."She says, her voice stern.

"We were- we met- we found an old friend-" I begin, flustered, before she cuts me off.

"Oh, I'm not mad! Just wanted to scare you a bit!" She laughs, tossing her head back and stepping back into the kitchen to finish carving the ham she always serves."Now come on, boys, it's time for dinner! We have homemade mashed potatoes, glazed ham, raisin sauce…" she drones on over all the food she's prepared while Dan and I were gone.

Dan and I don't really notice, though. We're too busy staring at each other, smiling.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret going in." He whispers into my hair, the tips tickling his nose.

"Thank you, Dan." I say, completely grateful to have him in my life for the second time today. Tears rim the bottom of my lids, and I blink, causing one to roll down my cheek. He moves from having his hands intertwined with mine to around me, silently comforting me while he rubs my hair. I have no idea how I got someone so perfect, so wonderful, to love me. Everything I do pales in comparison to his, but he still looks at me with those eyes of absolute adoration. I'm not typically the type of person to believe in miracles, but I really do think he's my miracle. There's no other way.

We stand there for a few minutes, just taking each other in. I here a sniffle, and look up to see my sister standing in the doorway, watching us. She looks like she's fighting back tears. I barely ever see her cry, and so I rush over, disentangling from Dan but interweaving my hand with his as I drag him over to her with me.

"What's wrong, Liz?" I ask, my tone full of worry.

She looks up, startled, and rubs her nose with the back of her hand. "I just… I've never seen anything so beautiful and innocent, how cheesy that sounds."

"Liz…"I start, my eyes filling with my own tears, completely overcome with feelings over her reaction. She isn't emotional, so to see her like this both shatters me and fills me up, because she's crying tears of happiness. Dan leans against the wall, still holding my hand, letting us have our moment together.

She stands up straighter then. "I wish every single homophobe could see what I just saw, because it would convert them all to supporting gay marriage. I truly have never seen more love between two people." She turns to Dan then, a smirk against her lips, and whispers something in his ear, something I can't hear, and all I can see is a huge grin on Dan's lips.

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

"I can tell you're going to be part of this family one day, and when that day comes, I'll be sitting there watching you two say your vows and sobbing my heart out. You two belong with each other, and I just want to say before anyone else does, that I approve." Liz whispers in my ear, and my face lights up brighter than every Christmas tree on this block combined. She pulls away and pats me on the back, then leads us to the dining room where we all sit down and begin to eat. While I avoid the raisin sauce for obvious reasons, dinner is really delicious, and I talk calmly, as if amongst friends. I guess I am. I love Liz and Phil's mum, and while he's quite stoic, I'm pretty sure his dad approves of me too.

We finish up dinner and just keep talking, too caught up in the stories of past Christmases and little events of our lives. Soon enough it's midnight and we're all going to bed, filing away one by one. Phil and I are the last to go to bed, doing the dishes, taking extra long from all the flirting and kisses in between, but soon enough we're curled up in bed, him cuddled into my chest.

He wraps his arms around me, a small, kitten-like yawn escaping his lips.

"Today was the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you." He whispers into my bare chest.

"It's been the best Christmas I've ever had too, Phil. So thank you, too. I love you."I tell him, my voice clear.

"I love you too. Forever."

"Forever."

_I guess "forever" is their "always." If you don't get that reference, GO READ THE FAULT IN OUR STARS BY JOHN GREEN PRONTO. (No anger meant.) This chapter made me love Liz so much. Definitely #2 on my favorites list! Review and I will mentally hug you. _

_And I'm going to be uploading a "chapter" telling you guys my Christmas present to you at midnight! (That's in 4 hours here. Don't miss it!)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Before you read, I want to a) apologize for being late... Holiday break has my days all mixed up, and b) tell you to go read **lardidar's story "This Is It."** It's beautiful!_

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

I step out the door with Liz and Dan, our stuff in tow, as we head for Liz's car. We give our hugs and wave out goodbyes to our parents, busy to get back to our homes, despite our love of this one. We've only been gone a few days, but it feels like ages. I've realized on this trip that while I'll always call this place home, my real home is at the flat with Dan.

After Liz's things are loaded in the trunk and Dan and I's in the back seat, we all hop in the car, me riding shotgun and Dan in the back. We make small chat all the way to the train station, talking of New Years Eve plans and how we liked our presents, but soon enough, Liz is dropping us off at the train station and she's driving away towards Manchester, her city of residence. London is a bit farther away and since neither Dan or I have a car, we opted for the train.

"I'm gonna miss her, at least a bit." Dan says as we walk into the train station and begin to get past security. "She really started to grow on me."

"I knew you'd like her." I say, smiling, wanting to slip my hand into his but restraining myself. It's such a busy place, and we're much more likely to run into fans here. The train pulls up and we board, sitting in the back. We share ear buds, listening to Muse and holding hands beneath the seats in case someone recognized us. Just then, as the doors were closing, 3 girls carrying shopping bags snuck in, making an awful ruckus.

One of the girls, a tall, curvy girl with wavy black hair and hazel eyes rimmed by thin black glasses, saw us, and her mouth formed a perfect "O". She stared at us a moment, our hands separating slowly so as she wouldn't see, and then she began to walk up to us.

"I beg your pardon if you're not, but would you happen to be Dan Howell and Phil Lester?" She asked us in a whisper as to not be so loud as to disrupt the train, something her friends were not shy of.

"Yes, we are," Dan smiled, putting out his hand to shake hers. Her eyes somehow got even wider, the flecks of green shining in her otherwise light brown eyes. She shook his hand, the hand that was just in mine, and then she just stared at us for a moment, seeming to be in some state of shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried at her silent, openmouthed awestruck.

"Oh, yes." She said, smoothing down her royal blue cotton dress. "I just never thought I'd meet you two. I'm American and have loved you two for years. I've been saving up to go to England for a very long time, even before I started watching you two, and while I was hoping to see you two but never thought I actually would. This is wicked awesome!"

"Well, that's just perfect!" Dan chuckled. "Is your life made yet?"

"Yes, yes! You two actually are what inspired me to start vlogging." She says, her eyes truly glowing now. "I even have my llama hat with me!" She pulled out her hat, a replica of Dan's, to which Dan pulled out his. They put them on at the same time, laughing.

I step in then, smiling at her. "Want to take a picture with us?"

Her mouth drops and forms that little "O" of shock again, making her pink lips look very cartoonish. Her face is so expressive; actually, that one might say she herself is cartoonish. "Really?"

"Yeah, but how about before we get off the train. I think that old man would stare at us quite weirdly if we all got up, posed, then sat back down again."

"Whatever you want to do!" She says, and we actually end up talking far more than any of us expected, but she's so cheerfully expressive and happy to see us it was kind of hard to turn away from her. She tells us her username, ZanyNicholetta, and we actually end up exchanging phone numbers with her before taking a picture and her skipping off the train with her friends at her stop.

I turn to Dan, then. "Well, that was pleasant! She was very happy to see us."

"Yes, she was nice. I couldn't stop thinking of holding your hand while she was on, though!"

"You're too sweet." I reply, slipping my hand into his. He responds by kissing me, quickly. No one noticed, but I was still taken a bit back. Instead of yelling at him, I whisper, "To hell with it. I don't care if someone sees." And rest my head on his shoulder, dozing off just slightly.

I was only asleep about 30 minutes before Dan's shaking me awake, pulling us off the train.

"Come on, Phil. We're almost home, you can go back to sleep then." I get up, groggily, before grabbing my duffel bag and dashing off the train after him. We both only have duffel bags so we consider walking the rest of the way home, but we step out onto the street and immediately our faces feel frozen.

I look over at Dan, his teeth chattering slightly. "Cab?" I say.

"Definitely. Anything more than 10 minutes in this and my dick'll freeze off!" He jokes.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want that." I respond, winking, eliciting a laugh and a kiss from him. Dan hails a cab and we hop in the back, snuggling in close. The cabbie says nothing but to ask where we're going, but I can hear the disgust in his voice and see the sneer on his lip. I want to say something, but realize there's not much point in it. I'm not gonna make him accept us, and besides, London is a very gay-friendly city, even with the few religious zealots scattered around the country. Soon enough we're home anyways, paying the homophobe and heading inside.

We enter the flat and we're barely in for two seconds before Dan's got me pressed against the wall, kissing me passionately. I laugh slightly, surprised by his lovely attack. He pulls away, a look of confusion on his face.

"Why the giggles?" He asks, his eyes showing a slight disappointment.

"Just that someone's eager!" I say, pulling him into another deep kiss. While I love my parents and it was great seeing them again, I missed this with Dan. The passion. And considering the fact that we were both pretty loud when it came to the bedroom, we weren't going to try and pull any fast ones on my parents.

I feel Dan unbuttoning my jacket and whipping it off nimbly, then breaking the kiss momentarily to do the same with his own. We return to kissing, our mouths fitting each others perfectly, my fingers interlaced in his hair, one of his hands between my shoulder blades and the other on the small of my back, pressing me against him. I kick off my shoes and pull away from his intoxicating touch, leading him into the bedroom I had once called mine but now call ours, sharing not just my body, but also my love with him.

_Yeah, for those wondering, NO SMUTTY SEX SCENE. I just thought I should let you know they still have a nice and healthy sex life ;) And for those of you who want it, go read another piece of smut that's just everywhere and imagine it in between these two chapters! xD And yes, I am the girl they met on the train. I've been told by multiple people my expression range on almost cartoonish/I make perfect rage comic faces xD See you Sunday! :3_


	15. Chapter 15

_WOO NEW CHAPTER... Boo back to school soon :( Oh well, can't have it last forever. I have one more post until I'm back in that hell hole until Febuary vacation then SWEET, SWEET FLORIDA... I'm getting off track. Enjoy!_

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

I wake up, Phil still in my arms, the sun having set hours ago. The clock on our bedside table blared to me that its 8:42, and while I want nothing more than to just lay in his arms and go back to sleep, my growling stomach won't let me. I get up and head into the kitchen after tossing on some pants, looking around the barren cabinets for something to eat. I end up settling on some cup noodles, making a mental note to order TESCOs tomorrow morning.

I eat quickly and then walk around the apartment in my boxers, picking up the scattered clothes Phil and I left in our heated wake and tossing them in a bin from my room. We cleaned the apartment before we left so it's still pretty orderly, and quite easy to clean up. I'm just hanging our coats on hooks outside the door when Phil comes out of the bedroom clad in sweatpants, groggy and heavy lidded.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." I say, wrapping my arms around him, my cool chest warming against his still-hot skin.

"Hey. I'm hungry… is there anything to eat around here?"

"Not much. I had some cup noodles but I'm still pretty hungry. I'm thinking we order a pizza." I respond.

"Sounds great, Dan."

He shuffles around the kitchen as I head into the bedroom and begin to strip the sheets as he calls the pizza place. Soon enough, he walks in eating a granola bar and sees me laying new linens on the bed.

"You've been a busybody today. I saw you picked up out there too. Thanks for that." He says smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I just felt like it. I'm a little nervous about New Years Eve, so that might be part of it." I answer quietly.

"Awh, why are you nervous? It's just Alex and Charlie's flat with some people. We go every year."

"Phil, Alex and Charlie and everyone else don't know about us yet. It'll be our first party as a couple, and I just… I don't know. I'm a little nervous what they'll say."

He wraps his arms around me then. "Don't be nervous, honey. They'll be happy for us, I'm certain. I mean, you saw how Alex flipped on that homophobe chastising that gay couple we saw in Manchester, and Charlie agreed with him! Plus, we already have PJ and Chris okay with us, so that's four, and there won't be that many people there anyways." He whispered in my ear, calming my nerves.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess." I say in a low tone.

"You know I'm right!" He says, smiling. "Say it or I'll tickle you!"

"No!"I say, wriggling quickly from his grasp.

"I will!" he continued towards me, reaching his hands around my sides and tickling me, causing my whole body to shake with laughter as I fell onto the half made bed, him flopping down next to me not soon after.

We gather ourselves quickly, and I tell him he's right.

"See! That wasn't that hard." He responds, kissing my cheek. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'm pretty sweaty after earlier." He winks at me.

"You like it that way!" I exclaim, nudging him with my elbow before getting up, him grasping my forearms to help himself up, bringing us close.

"You know I do." He said, planting a kiss on my lips before heading into the bathroom. "Pick something to watch while we eat!" I hear trailing after him as he shuts the door.

"Will do!" I head over to the movie selection, skimming through but not finding anything I'm in the mood for, so I decide we can just watch the latest TV shows we've missed. I head back into the bedroom after making this decision, finishing making the bed then tossing on my wildcats shirt, contrasting my black pants surprisingly well. I don't bother with trousers, because it's my flat goddamnit and I can answer the door to pizza without them if I so please.

_Speak of the devil,_ I thought to myself as the door rings. I grab my wallet quickly before opening the door to a slightly buzzed PJ, my face full of surprise at seeing my friend instead of the pimply boy I had come to recognize as the pizza boy.

"Hey, Pj!" I say.

"Hey Dan. I was passing your flat on my way home from the pub after hanging out with some friends, so I figured I'd come over and say hi!" He says cheerily.

"It's great to see you, Pj. I haven't seen you in a while! Not since… umm…" I trail off, remembering the awkwardness we encountered the last time PJ was over.

"Yeah, I know. It's been like two months, right?" He says nonchalantly, forgetting it."So, how are you and Phil? How's it been going as a couple? And where is he, anyways?"

"He's in the shower. We're both good. And pretty great! It hasn't been awkward at all. It actually shocked me a bit how easily we flowed from being best friends to being boyfriends. We actually told his parents when we were up there for Christmas."

"That's awesome! What did they say?" he asks.

"They were really accepting and nice, and his sister loves us together. She actually…she actually told me she's in full support if we ever got married. Which blew my mind, naturally." I say, stuttering slightly as I share Liz' view of our relationship.

"Wow! That's really great, Dan. Are you gonna tell your parents anytime soon?"

"They're coming over to see the flat around mid-January, and we're gonna tell them then. I'm actually really nervous about that. I'm pretty nervous about Alex and Charlie's New Year's Eve party too, but that's a whole other thing." I answer, rambling a bit.

"Why's that?"

"Well, only you and Chris know about Phil and I being together, besides Phil's family. There's no reason to hide our relationship from our friends, but I'm still a bit nervous. I guess it just comes with the territory of coming out. It doesn't matter if you know they're gonna accept you or you have no clue how they'll respond, it's still terrifying."

"Yeah, I guess." PJ responds. "Also, nice sex hair."

My eyes grow wide at that. "I do not have sex hair!" I exclaim, smoothing it down while he just chuckles at me.

"Oh, come on Dan, it's just me. Your hair's in a million places, Phil's in the shower, you walking around in boxers and a tee you obviously put on recently, and you smell a bit of B.O, like you got back from the gym… you and Phil were totally banging before I got here. You can't hide anything from me. I am the great all-seeing PJ!" He said, waiving his hands around the air, pantomiming a fortuneteller.

My face grows bright as Phil choses a wonderful time to head out of the shower.

"Hey, is the pizza here yet? I'm star- Oh, hey PJ! Long time no see! What's up?" Phil says, completely oblivious to the awkwardness I'm enduring.

"Oh nothing," PJ replies, "Just talking with Dan about the wild and crazy sex you two had right before I came here." He can't even hide the smirk of complete pride in himself for embarrassing us; he just wears it like the big goofball he is.

Phil's face goes redder than a tomato as he processes what PJ just said. "I'm- I'm uh-I'm gonna go get dressed." He says quickly before darting to go get changed.

"So,"he whispered, "Is it good?"

I just look up in astonishment at PJ's unabashed questioning of Phil and I's sex life; barely believing that this is the same person who was speechless at us kissing not 8 weeks ago.

"Oh, don't give me that look." He moans. "If you're mature enough to do it, you should be mature enough to talk about it."

"Okay, fine. Yeah, it's really, _really_awesome. He's like… he is _litra-lee_the best bang I've ever had. It's mind blowing… wait, why the hell am I sharing this with you?"

"Because, Dan, I truly do not give a fuck. Not one."

"Nice to see you're so accepting." I say as the doorbell rings for the second time tonight. I move to get up and answer the door, but Phil gets it before I have a chance to.

PJ and I listen to the quick transaction quietly, Phil coming over with the pizza before heading into the kitchen to grab 3 Pims and 3 plates before flopping on the couch next to me.

"Want some, PJ?" Phil asked, handing PJ a plate and drink before sitting down himself.

"Yeah sure, I'm on my break. I don't have any classes, so it's fine if I'm a little hungover." He laughs.

"How about you just stay over? London's not that safe for walking at night, and you're already here." I offer.

"Okay. Just as long as you don't have me sleep somewhere you guys did it."

"Well then… I guess my bed's out of the question, oh, can't forget about the couches…and DEFINITELY not Phil's bed!" I joke.

"You horny bastards." Pj giggles while Phil punches me in the arm.

"Hey, actually shut up!"

"Oh, Phil, nearly forgot about you." Pj hiccupped as Phil took a bite of his pizza."What do you think of sex with Dan?"

Phil nearly choked on his bite, he was so shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Oh, you heard me. Dan said you're _litra-lee_the best bang he's ever had." PJ slurred slightly, badly imitating my pronunciation of literally.

Phil turned towards me then. "You said that?" He asked, shocked.

"Well yeah. I mean, it's true. I didn't expect his drunken ass to spill it to you though!" I blush.

"Nice to know I'm such a good bang. You're hard to top yourself, Mr. Howell." He smirks at me.

We continued on eating, joking and eventually flipping on the TV so some South Park, not really watching it, more joking amongst ourselves. Around 1 am Phil and I looked over to PJ sleeping peacefully on the couch, so Phil cleaned up quietly whilst I laid a blanket over our sleeping, pissed friend. After all the dishes were loaded and running in the dishwasher, Phil and I headed to bed together.

Just before I hopped into bed next to Phil, he looked up at me and asked, "Do you think PJ will be weirded out at us sleeping together? Do you think we should maybe sleep in different beds tonight?"

"Philly, if he's half as accepting sober as he is tipsy, I don't think he'll give two hoots about it." I respond, curling into bed next to him.

"You're right. Besides, I'd be cold without you." He said, curling into me, nuzzling his face into my chest. "Night, Danny boy. I love you."

"Love you too Phil. Sleep tight."

_I. LOVE. PJ. He's also a bit drunk in this, and that's why he's so blunt... you'll see his remorse at his statements soon enough xD _


	16. An Explaination, Apology, & What's Next

_This isn't a chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but I need some time to sort things out. It's been a rough time recently and I not only am 20 chapters behind on a book I'm supposed to be reading for school, I'm also getting really depressed and cutting far more frequently than I'm comfortable with. _

_Basically, I'm a hot mess and I'm gonna work on both myself and my stories. Maybe Mental Isn't so ba will be updated on regular schedule ecause I'm still ahead on it but I'm not on here and I don't have time to write._

_I mean, last night I was crying in my shower, convincing myself not to kill myself. I'm not okay, and while writing makes me really happy, I don't have time to write for you guys right now. I want to, but I can't, and even if I did, it would be sloppy and unedited and I wouldn't be proud of that. I'll either update Sunday or Wednesday, but I don't have time right now. -Nichole_

_P.S.- Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've cut for years and lived with suicidal thoughts for 3, I'm used to it and I'm not going anywhere soon. I just need some time to get my grades up and myself together. Thank you for your kindness on this._


	17. Get a Grip Of Yourselves

I wasn't going to update until Saturday when I was going to start stories again, but this is necessary.

Everyone's freaking out about Dan deleting some shit and changing the name of Hot Sexy Phantastic Action, and guess what- I DON'T GIVE A FUCK.

I haven't felt more attacked by something I live before and to be frank, shame on YOU GUYS attacking the simple Phans who just simply like them together.

Yeah, I want them together, but do I push it? No. I don't attack them with Phan questions, I don't try and piece it together into them being together when they aren't, I DON'T.

So guess what? Calm down. Yeah, those pushy phangirls need to calm the fuck down or get the fuck out of the phanbase but you know what, they're a minority. This girl, the one who wrote the shame on you letter, yeah, I was nice to you in a response... but fuck you. I don't wanna feel attacked. I'm attacked enough in my real life. I come on here to escape my life, not endure more of it.

I LOVE writing these stories, and they help me not commit suicide. In fact, one time very recently I was really fucking close to doing it but I didn't.

Why? Because I thought of NeverlandNat. I thought of how she cares about me, and how despite how royally fucked up I am, she's there behind me trying to help me. In fact, Rocketship Raven, A Light Of Hope, Treble Finds Me, Psyduck Squirtle, evilpiggyofawesome, pixpix101, justvictoria... You've all helped me, and ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl used to before she just started ignoring me for no reason. (In fact, if you're reading this, that really hurt. I at least want an explanation why you seem to suddenly hate me now...)

These stories help me so much. They help me not cut, not attempt, smile sometimes, and the reviews I get give me the confidence to sometimes stop starving myself and eat something.

I get to practice writing and get unbiased reviews of it, all while sharing a love of writing and these fantastically sweet boys.

So, please, before you go judging every single person in the phandom...know that the phandom saves lives.

It's saving mine.

P.S.- Sorry if you're offended by my mouth, I'm just very upset to say the least over the whole affair.


	18. Chapter 16

_So I'm back! I'm not having a schedule anymore. I can't deal with that, I'm just going to do what I can deal with and update when I feel I can. I love you guys and I've genuinely missed talking to you! It wasn't until I started reading a bunch of fanfiction that I realized just how much I missed it. Please don't be mad at me for how long I took, it's been hard... So, enjoy A Modern Love!_

~~**PHIL'S POV**~~

I wake up around 10 am to the sounds of PJ stumbling around our kitchen. I crawl out of bed to see PJ, his clothes askew and rumpled, his soft green eyes squinting.

"I just need some water and some migraine pills." He mumbles.

I walk into the bathroom; grabbing him the pills before heading back out into the kitchen and dropping them in front of him. He takes them gratefully as I set us up some coffee to brew.

Soon enough, PJ and I are sitting at the small table Dan and I usually share in the morning, talking quietly over our coffees.

"How much did I drink last night?" PJ asks, astounded.

"I don't know… you came to us a little pissed though." I answer whilst sipping my coffee.

"Yeah, I had been drinking with some Uni mates before deciding to head home early, and that's when I noticed your building." He said casually. "So, did I really ask about you and Dan's… you know…"

"Yeah. Pretty forcefully, actually. It was really funny. 'Oohh, youu heerd mee. Dann ssaid yourr _liitra-lee_ da berst bengg hez everr haad!'" I say, imitating a drunken PJ.

"Oh god, please tell me I did not say that. I don't even remember that!" PJ cries out.

"You did!" I laugh, mocking him. "But at least I know I'm Dan's best."

"Oh god. TMI." He groans.

Dan walks out of the bedroom groggily then, shuffling into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of shreddies and a cup of coffee before joining us. "Whatcha guys talking about?" he says, taking a sip of coffee as a semi-coherent smile forms on his face.

"Just how much I embarrassed myself last night." PJ answered, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad. You just asked about the specifics of your two gay friends' sexual relationship. No big deal." Dan laughed, a teasing smile on his lips. PJ just groaned.

"You really did have sex hair, though. It was the first thing I thought when I opened the door." He groaned again. "Oh god, why did I even share that?!"

"Course he had sex hair!" I said, winking.

"Oh god." PJ moaned.

Dan and I caught each other's eyes and silently decided to do one last thing to make our impromptu guest as awkward as possible before finally letting his torture end. I lean in towards Dan and kiss him, hard. His fingers entangle in my hair as I wrap my arms around his waist, our tongues intermingling as I could taste his slightly bitter coffee on his lips. A groan escapes PJs lips as he looks up and sees us. We disentangle quickly, having gotten a little carried away with our make out session. If I'm being honest, I kind of forgot PJ was there at all.

"I know you two fuck like rabbits behind closed doors, but I think I'm good with never having to see that again." PJ laughed.

"Oh, you know you love it!" Dan jests.

"You know I don't." PJ replies. "So, since you two housed my drunk ass for the night, how about I pay for some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me!" I say.

"Looks like we got ourselves a plan." Dan agrees brightly, having been woken up by the coffee and our kiss. We all get dressed, PJ putting on some of Dan's clothes after deciding whose closet to raid. We're just about to head out the door when PJ looks slightly green, his eyes wide.

"PJ?" Dan asks. "Are you okay?"

PJ closes his eyes slowly and takes a deep breath before opening them. "Yeah, just a little payback for a few drinks too many. Come on, let's go." We slip into the elevator, PJ standing behind Dan and I's intertwined hands. Dan pulls me into a deep kiss; something we've done so many times before on our elevator rides its habit. My fingers are gliding through his hair just as I hear a garbled cough from PJ. My face turns bright red as I realize I, once again, got a little carried away in front of him.

"Jesus. I don't think I've ever met a pair of lovebirds more into it than you two!"

"Sorry, PJ…" Dan mumbles.

PJ claps us both on the back. "Don't worry. It's sweet." The elevator door pops open and he slides out of it nimbly. "Come on, let's go! I'm starved!"

We walk down the street, Dan and I holding hands with PJ walking confidently in front of us. He ducks into a small café and Dan and I follow suit. He mentions something to the hostess about a reservation and she begins to gather the menus. He turns to us quickly and says, "We aren't eating alone, I actually invited someone, if you don't mind. I invited them because I want to introduce you two to them. Well, you know them, but I want to introduce you to them as what they are to me."

Dan and I look at each other with questioning eyes as we turn the corner, and then we see a familiar face sitting in the booth.

"Dan, Phil, I want to introduce you, formally, to my boyfriend." PJ says as his fingers interlace with none other then Chris Kendall.

_Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! I won't take too long to update. I promise!_


	19. Chapter 17

_I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS I'M SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME OKAY... Enjoy, though!_

~~**DAN'S POV**~~

I stare at the two boys across from me as I slide into the booth, Phil sliding in slowly after me. I lean against the table, my jaw gaping.

"You mean…?" I start, in shock, but at the same time not really.

PJ looks down at his hand locked with Chris' as he answers a meek "Yeah…"

"The fangirls will explode, you know. Phil and I, then… you two? We're all gonna lose a bunch of subscribers because they will all have had asdfghjkl-ed themselves into fangirl heart attacks!" I say, smiling.

I look over to Phil as a smile begins to crack on his lips. "So you finally went for it, Chris. Good job." He says quietly, at which PJ and I both gawk at him.

"Oh, umm, yeah… one night when Chris got a little drunker than he should have he confessed to me that he had feelings for PJ. We didn't talk about it that much, but yeah, I kind of knew…" Phil says, squirming under our gaze.

"Oh, you big goof." I reply, nuzzling into him. "Well, I'm happy for you two. When's everyone else gonna find out?"

PJ's eyes widen as he responds. "Umm, they already kinda do…"

"Well, nice to know! You wait to tell the gay couple last…" I mutter, feigning upset.

"We didn't exactly tell them! We had a Christmas party with Alex, Charlie, Carrie, Tom, and a few others and Chris and I both got kinda drunk and started talking about you two being together and… well, Carrie ended up walking into the kitchen and found us snogging and it all kinda went downhill from there." PJ said, his face reddening and his hand tightening on Chris'.

"It's okay! I was just teasing." I smile back. We all order our food and drinks quickly and continue talking. "So, if it was a Christmas party, it was only a few days ago!" Phil says.

"Yeah, not too long ago. PJ told me about your plans to tell everyone about you two at New Years… they're gonna think all their friends are going gay for each other!" Chris laughs.

"Maybe we are!" I jest with one of my now-signature inappropriate winks. We continue talking, joking happily, and then munching quietly once breakfast arrives, until Phil breaks the silence.

"So, do you think you're gonna tell your viewers?"

"Not really," Chris replied between bites. "I mean, I already scared them with the whole twitter thing, and we haven't been together that long…"

Pj nodded, a slight smile on his lips to show he agreed. "What about you guys?"

"We haven't really talked about it…" I start. "What do you think, Phil? Do you think we should tell them?"

Phil gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up then going back down, evidencing his discomfort. "I don't think we should. At least, not yet. We've only been together for two months and while yes, I do love you, of course I love you, I just… I think it's a little soon."

I smirk back at him. "Don't be so worried, Philly. I agree. Like, Charlie waited a year to go public about his relationship with Bryarly. It's never a good idea to rush things, especially when it comes to relationships." Phil's worried, tense look softens and a smile slowly begins to grow on his face as Chris decides to interject.

"Awh, cute… You call him Philly!" he mocks slightly. "So, Phil, do you have any nicknames for Dan?"

"Well, just one…" He starts, and my face glows bright red.

"No, don't share it!" I interrupt, not wanting the sweet yet still embarrassing nickname to be out in the open. Granted, I do love it when he calls me it, but I don't think Chris would find it as endearing as I do.

"Oh, come on, now we GOTTA hear it!" Chris moans.

"Fine, Phil calls me... ugh. I can't even say it. I love it but it's so cheesy you're totally gonna laugh…" I moan. "Phil, you say it!"

"Awh, Dan, I don't have to…"

"No, just share it. It'll be fine. It's just kinda cheesy, that's all."

"Okay, if you say so." He says, grinning. "I call him Danny-bear sometimes, but typically only in private, and only when I want something from him."

Chris grabs my cheeks in his hand, squishing them against my teeth, and starts talking in a baby voice. "Awh, Danny-bear, how adorable!" he laughs. "Just kidding. That's actually pretty cute. PJ and I don't have nicknames from each other, at least, not yet."

"Yeah, you kinda develop them. I think if I started calling him Danny-bear right out the gate he'd think I was crazy!" Phil laughed as the check was set on the table.

"I've got it." PJ says as he reaches out for the long black folder that held the receipt.

"PJ, I think we all know if you paid for all of that you'd be on a strictly-ramen diet." I laugh. "And it's fine, you're our friend. You're always invited to stay over. I can pay for our food."

"Yeah, you're right…" He sighs, and hands it over so I can see what Phil and I's food add up to. It's roughly £40, so I grab the notes and hand them to him when I notice the time. "Phil, everyone's got to be questioning where you are… it's like 2 hours past when you typically get on YouNow!"

Phil clicks open his own phone and sees the very blatantly late time. "Oh dear… God, you're right. My twitter's blown up with questions of why it's so late…" He says, grabbing his jacket from the peg. "Sorry we had to cut it so early, you guys. We really should hang out again soon."

We wave our goodbyes as we rush out the door to home, holding hands to warm them against the frosty air, leaving our friends to do the same on their venture home.

_Oh they're all so adorable it hurts. I'll update really soon for being such a derp and making you guys wait like a month. .-._


End file.
